gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
Episode 8 "We're Fighting Pravda!" "Prauda Sen Desu!" (プラウダ戦です ! ) is the eighth episode of Girls und Panzer. It originally aired on December 3rd, 2012. Plot On the Pravda Girls High School carrier, Katyusha hosts Darjeeling for tea, and it is revealed that St. Gloriana Girls Academy was defeated by Kuromorimine Girls High School in the semi-finals. Meanwhile in Ooarai, the restored Renault B1 bis is crewed by members of the Public Morals Committee; Midoriko Sono, Moyoko Gotou and Nozomi Konparu, who join the Sensha-dō club as the newly-formed Mallard Team. The student council invites Miho Nishizumi to have dinner with them, as they have something important to share; however, they avoid the elephant in the room, and Miho leaves without learning anything. At the Nishizumi house, Shiho Nishizumi announces her intentions to disown Miho, prompting Maho Nishizumi to take her to observe Ooarai in the coming semi-final match. Miho proposes a cautious approach to the match, but the other excited Ooarai crews overrule her, opting for an aggressive assault. Following a series of easy kills over the opposing team, Miho is struggling to keep her team under control. The Ooarai tanks rush forwards to attack Pravda's exposed flag tank, and in doing so, fall into a carefully prepared trap. Pravda's ambush quickly surrounds the Ooarai forces and bombards them from all sides. The Ooarai tanks are forced to seek refuge in a large church. During the retreat, the main gun of the M3 Lee is destroyed, the Panzer IV's turret is jammed, and the StuG III gets its tracks blown off, but Anglerfish Team manages to push to crippled vehicle to safety. As the church threatens to collapse under enemy fire, the barrage suddenly stops. Members of the Pravda Sensha-dō club approach under a ceasefire. Katyusha gives Miho three hours to surrender peacefully. Aware of the inherent dangers of fighting to the bitter end, Miho inclines towards accepting the offer to ensure the safety of her teammates. The Ooarai girls consider that making it as far as the semifinal is an achievement in itself. However, the student council vetoes the decision by revealing that unless Ooarai Girls High School win the championship, the school will be closed down. Characters Introduced * Moyoko Gotou * Nozomi Konparu * Katyusha * Nonna Tanks Appearing * T-34/76 * T-34/85 * IS-2 * KV-2 * ZIS-6/BM-13 Katyusha multiple rocket launcher Main Events * Mallard Team joins the Ooarai Sensha-dō club. * The semi-final match against Pravda begins. * A three hour ceasefire is imposed, during which Katyusha demands that Ooarai surrender the match. * It is revealed that Ooarai Girls High School will be closed down unless they win the Sensha-dō tournament. Trivia *Katyusha mentions that St. Gloriana Girls High School has been defeated by Kuromorimine Girls High School during semi-finals. *Momo Kawashima mentions the 50th Parallel North, from 1905 to 1945 the parallel marked the separation between the Russian part of Sakhalin island and Japanese part (known as the Karafuto Prefecture). *Momo Kawashima's answer to Katyusha's ultimatum "NUTS !!!", is a reference to General Anthony McAuliffe's answer to General Von Lüttwitz's proposal of surrender during the Siege of Bastogne on December 22nd 1944. *Just before the match, Midoriko Sono, in a vain attempt to scold other student for "not following school regulations" is confronted by Erwin with a Bon Jovi line : "It's my life. It's now or never..." *The ending sequence features Mallard Team in the Char B1 bis. Category:Episodes